Borehole image logs currently provide the highest resolution digital data for reservoir formation evaluations. The borehole image logs are typically produced by transmitting signals, for example, acoustic, radio, and the like, into wellbore rock and receiving/processing the reflected signals to generate/log borehole image data. From the borehole image log, various geological attributes such as structural dip, faults, fractures, and porosity can be interpreted. The lack of actual borehole image log data can, in some instances, hinder performance of interpretation and/or processing functions or necessitate estimation/assumption of data used for the interpretation and/or processing functions. Estimation/assumption of data can result in less-than-accurate lithofacies interpretations by petrophysical interpretation application systems and three-dimensional (3D) lithofacies models of reservoir formations and lithofacies distributions by 3D petrophysical modeling application systems. Inaccurate results can cause wasteful expenditures of time and business resources and result in lost business opportunities and/or revenue.